


Cold Steel

by shadowsinthedark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, super summer, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsinthedark/pseuds/shadowsinthedark
Summary: Prompt: Kara is arrested when a peaceful protest gets out of hand. Cat bails her out.Established Supercat where Kara already moved to a position as a reporter with Snapper. Cat never left. Kara gets into a bit of trouble, allowing the new couple to live out a fantasy until they get a rude interruption.





	Cold Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetteIrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/gifts).



> I don't own these characters, just the story. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own

Maggie’s eyes widened at the familiar name being called out to the cell full of people collected from the protest turned riot. “Kara?”

 

             “Maggie, thank Rao! I'm late, sooooo late getting back to the office. One minute we were talking about turtles and the next thing I know someone came at us with a pipe. They wouldn't even let me have a phone call.” Kara pouted, glancing around warily. “They took my glasses.”

 

Dark eyes widened as she realized how overwhelmed Kara must be right now. Jail had far too many unpleasant scents, not to mention the noise with how many people had been brought in. Facing the closest officer, she glared at the man. “Schmidt, what's Danvers in for?”

 

            “Assault, punched a guy, but I doubt the charges will go anywhere, self defense. A big wig just called and bailed her out though. Callahan was coming up behind the guy and nearly pissed himself when Cardigan here knocked him out cold.” He scrambled to throw the cell keys at the detective when the woman advanced on him. “Jesus, Sawyer, don't tell me you're into librarians.”

 

Kara practically flew out of the cell and into Maggie’s arms, disoriented and shaken from all the chaos. “No, that'd be my sister the FBI agent.”

 

            “Bet that she will personally come kill you for going after her baby sister.” Maggie enjoyed the way the man paled as she led Kara to her desk after grabbing her things from evidence. “Alex is going to kill you too!”

 

            “Any way you could just _not_ tell her?” Kara relaxed significantly being allowed her glasses back. She started going through her bag to make sure nothing had been taken.

 

Maggie scoffed, trying to figure out whether Kara was serious or not. “You want me to lie? To Alex, who can smell a lie from a mile away?” Disbelief clouded her features before she scrunched up her nose at the blonde examining the coffee cup. “I wouldn't drink that. Someone probably spit in it.”

 

Kara groaned and dropped the cup in the trash. At least the artisan biscotti from Tenuta’s had survived. Cat mentioned the new Live Wire latte and the cookies often enough Kara had wanted to be a good girlfriend and surprise her with them. The older blonde had been especially stressed trying to compose this new article she was keeping under lock and key. “I'm so dead! Cat is gonna kill me.”

 

Maggie watched as Kara frantically scrolled through her phone. “Little Danvers?”

 

                    ‘ _You’ve been sprung. Come to your office, SUPER_ soon! _’_

 

That was the only message from Cat. Easily deciphering what her former boss wanted, she hastily grabbed her things before giving Maggie a quick hug. “Gotta go, Cat’s pissed!”

 

Darting into the alley and finding a safe place to quick change, Kara flew to the roof of Catco, zipping down to her office. Superspeed ensured no one saw her as papers fluttered to the floor in her wake. Taking a deep breath as she closed the office door and set down her bag, she was not surprised to find Cat behind her desk.

 

The media mogul had arranged the office so it looked more like a police interrogation room. They'd talked about this particular fantasy early on, but the timing had never been right.... until now. Adjusting the police cap on her head, she watched the hero zero in on the badge above her right breast. Standing up, she stalked to her prey. “How nice of you to join, Supergirl. Face the wall.”

 

Confused but compliant, Kara spun and gingerly rested against the wall. Honing in on the familiar heartbeat, her breath stopped when she realized Cat was right behind her.

 

                  “I need to ensure you don’t have any weapons that could hurt me.” Cat made a show of taking her time, starting at shapely hips, trailing up the hero’s sides to cover quivering breasts as the superhero did her best to stay still. Eyes widened a little as she gave a squeeze. “I knew you were a bad girl, but no bra?”

 

Allowing herself a few moments to fondle heaving breasts, Cat watched her girlfriend’s face twist with pleasure. Continuing on, she trailed fingers over strong shoulders and down supple arms. Reaching behind her, she quickly pulled the steel opened before closing one cuff around a slim wrist before spinning Kara to face her, latching the other wrist as Kara stared on confused. “These hands are definitely lethal weapons.” Her eyes narrowed once they captured shocked blue. “Do _not_ break these.”

 

Kara nodded, dragging her tongue along parched lips. “I’m positive you’d like them against you though.” She held up her bound wrists, letting out a lungful of air as the older blonde pushed her back against the wall.

 

               “Are you attempting to solicit me?” Cat stepped forward, the cold steel of the royal blue cuffs digging into her stomach. Shaking her head in faux disappointment, she knelt down and trailed fingertips up long, gorgeous legs, squeezing creamy pale thighs before reaching under the suit skirt. “Well, well, you are hiding quite the monsoon under here.”

 

Doing her best to bite back a moan as deft fingers stroked drenched folds over her underwear. “Pretty sure this is abuse of power.”

 

             “Says the criminal. Shut up and sit down!” Cat pushed Kara towards the chair closest to them. Once the superhero was seated, she crossed to the more comfortable chair opposite the girl. “Do you know why you’re here, Supergirl?”

 

Golden hair swung as Kara shook her head in denial. Tilting her head in question, she stared down the impassive ‘officer’. “I’ve been a bad girl?”

 

             “Indeed because here I am caffeine-less and I see you on the news punching a man unconscious before being dragged off in handcuffs.” Cat raised a brow, serious frown marring her features. “Seems you were looking for trouble.” She hadn’t outright asked for the coffee, merely suggested it would help her, knowing how Kara loved to try and help.

 

            “Honestly, I wasn’t. I had the coffee, but I passed a girl on the way back about Carter’s age who started talking to me about sea turtles suffocating on plastic straws. A crazed man came out of nowhere swinging a pipe. I merely reacted and he fell.”

 

Unimpressed, Cat adjusted her hat that had slipped a bit. “Fell into your fist?” Her emotions welling up at the details coming together. Kara was brilliant with children, especially her extremely shy son, both as Kara and as Supergirl. “I don’t see my coffee.”

 

Scrunching up her nose, the hero shook her head before allowing it to hang in shame. “Maggie mentioned someone probably spit in it. I didn’t want to take that chance.” Kara’s head quickly snapped up, beaming smile on her face. “The biscotti are safe though! They’re in my bag.”

 

Cat knew the hero hoped the disarming smile would get her out of trouble. “Well that is _something,_ but certainly not the caffeinated focus I needed.”

 

                  “Come on, Officer Grant.” Kara pouted at the older blonde, eyelashes fluttering rapidly as she slowly stood up, rounding the desk. She floated up a bit to make straddling Cat’s lap easier, pleased when lithe hands came out to steady her hips. “I’m sure I can make it up to you. I’ve been told my powers of persuasion are super _.”_ Kara popped the p in super, enjoying the playful eyeroll in response.

 

                “My eyes!” Alex screeched, hastily covering her eyes with one hand while the other scrambled to shut and lock the office door so no one else would witness the atrocity. “I need brain bleach. Oh my god, Kara!” The image of her sister straddling her former boss’s lap, said boss with her hands hidden under the skirt of Kara’s supersuit burned into her retinas.

 

Kara blushed profusely, head dropping to hide in Cat’s neck. “Rao, Alex, this isn’t what it looks like.”

 

Alex scoffed in disbelief, back turning so she didn’t have to look at the pair. “So you’re not compromising your identity right now by wearing your suit or sitting in your boss’s lap doing… I don’t want to know!” Blanching, Alex hoped neither felt the need to clarify what was going on.

 

              “ _Former_ boss. I work for Snapper now, and I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Kara took a deep breath, not moving out from her hiding spot, unable to face her sister. “We’ve been dating.”

 

The secret agent’s jaw dropped, spinning around to gape at her sister before spinning right back around, not wanting to see her sister in such a compromising position. “Do you really think I didn’t know something was going on with you these past few months? You’re rarely home anymore. I trusted you to make smarter decisions about Supergirl though. Anyone could just walk into your office, Kara!”

 

Shrugging, Kara held up her wrists to be uncuffed. “Carter’s father has been canceling a lot lately, and we can’t exactly _be together_ when he’s around. Every time we go to my place there’s always some catastrophe or an inter-dimensional portal looking to whisk me away.”

 

             “I get the want to be with your girlfriend, but you punched someone, Kara, got arrested! You’ve been _lying_ to me! Who even are you lately?” Alex dragged a hand through her hair trying to figure out how they’d gotten so far apart.

 

Cat could feel the tension radiating from her girlfriend. She started rubbing the hero’s back soothingly. “You were going to tell her at game night anyways, darling. Now you can get all the lectures out of the way. Better to rip the band-aid off in one go.” She placed a kiss on top of the golden mane before meeting the dark glare across the room. “Scully.”

 

            “Super.” Kara pouted, looking between her girlfriend and her sister. She had planned on sharing the fact she was now dating Cat shortly. Alex had never been a fan of the media queen, so she’d been putting it off, and with the trouble today, dread sunk into her heart like the cold steel that had encircled her wrists earlier. At least this interrogation Cat would face _with_ her.

 


End file.
